Lost: The unseen adventures of the second season
by M. Night Spielberg
Summary: This is the second season basically the way I think it should have went.


LOST

Written by Christopher Wineland.

LOST

1X05: BRANDON

FADE IN:

[LEFT EYE

(Sawyers eye opens.)

CUE SOUND: PUNCHING

(We can hear the rhythmic punching sounds of fists hitting flesh and the

clinking sounds of a wire mesh fence.)

(Camera pulls back and we find that this is Sawyer as a teen. His hair is short along with Brandon

brow is cut and bleeding.)

(He hears the punches and flinches at the sound.)

Brandon: (o.s.) And Stay down (talking to kids on ground).

(behind Brandon is Sawyer. Brandon looks at Sawyer angrily.)

(one kid stood and started punching Brandon while Someone sneaks up on Sawyer. Brandon knocks his guy out and then pushes Sawyers guy

, against the wire fence. Then Brandon continues to punch the guy

in the chest.)

(Brandon smiles as he watches the kid get beaten up.)

Sawyer: (to Brandon) ok Brandon. Alright that's enough! Brandon stop it!

(Brandon looks over at Sawyer.)

(Sawyer grabs Brandon's arm to try to stop him, but is pushed away.)

Sawyer: Brandon! Your gonna kill him.

(camera zooms into Sawyers shocked face)

SMASH CUT TO BLACK.

END OF FLASHBACK.

[BLACK SCREEN

CHARLIE: (v.o.) Sawyer!

CHARLIE: (v.o.) Sawyer!

FADE IN.

[EXT. BEACH - DAY - PRESENT

(Sawyer is reclined back against his stuff on the beach. He stares out at the

ocean not really looking at anything in particular. He's lost in his own

thoughts.)

CHARLIE: (o.s.) Sawyer!

(Sawyer turns when he realizes that Charlie is running toward him.)

CHARLIE: (shouts) Hey, Sawyer! (He points in sawyers bag.)

Where is it? Give me it and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because I know that you do--

(Charlie reaches to grab Sawyers bag, but Sawyer pulls it away.)

SAWYER: (confused) excuse me Frodo?

CHARLIE: Oh shut up you bloody liar! Last night you snuck in and stole my statue of Mary! I want it back! I need it!

(Charlie moves in to punch but Sawyer grabs Charlie's arm and puts it behind Charlie's back.

help.)

SAWYER: Look (Tightens his grip on Charlie) I didn't take nuthin of yours last night!

(Charlie slams his foot on Sawyers foot. Sawyer lets go of Charlie because of his pain.)

SAWYER: oww! Damn You fight like a sissy!

(Sawyer starts chasing Charlie. Charlie turns and looks at angry Sawyer who is still chasing him.)

CHARLIE: Oh bloody hell! - (runs faster) .

(Camera zooms out to show the both of them. Charlie runs far into the forest

Then camera zooms into Charlie pushing plants away and jumping over logs.)

(Camera moves to Sawyer. A strong fog starts to appear. Sawyer slows down..)

SAWYER: Where the hell is he?

(He stops running and looks around by squinting, but all he sees is

fog and a couple of trees around him. He takes a deep breath and then lets it out and sits down on a big log covered with moss.)

(Again, he looks out to try to see Charlie. There is a sound of branches braking and a silhouette appears in the fog.)

(Sawyer stands up after hearing more noises coming up around him.)

SAWYER: There you are Charlie. Look I would fight you but I didn't have my breakfast today. Besides, I've been told to pick on someone my own size and you hobbits just aren't in that category. You know every time something goes missing, I get blamed for it.

(Then two silhouette's appear in the fog. One shorter then the other)

SAWYER: Wait a second…oh freckles and the doc are out here having a smooch.

(Then Charlie runs into Sawyers back accidentally. Sawyer turns to Charlie.)

CHARLIE: Hey! Watch were your –- What the hell – I thought I was running away from you not toward you!

SAWYER: Shh.

(Sawyer puts his hand up in front of Charlie's face to signal quiet. Another silhouette appears in the fog)

CHARLIE: Who —- Who are they?

SAWYER: I'm not so sure.

(More branches are braking and more silhouettes's appear.)

SAWYER: OK When I say, we're going to make a run for it

(Sawyer slowly begins to back up. He bends down and picks up a stick to throw at the mysterious people. )

SAWYER: Are you ready?

CHARLIE: Yeah -- hey, wait a second why do you get to say when we run off like bloody maniacs?

SAWYER: I don't know, 'cause I'm taller.

CHARLIE: some of the greatest leaders were short… like napoleon. Well he did turn out to be a ruthless dictator but before that everybody loved him.

(The silhouette's start to appear closer)

SAWYER: Fine! You can say it.

(Sawyer throws the stick and takes off zigzagging. Charlie who has yet to run notices the stick go strait through a silhouette.)

CHARLIE: Well that can't be good

(Charlie runs and after a while is running right behind Sawyer)

CHALIE: Sawyer! Wait up

(Charlie catches up with Sawyer. Sawyer stops in front of a big lake. Behind him is fog and silhouettes, but in front is clear.)

CHARLIE: Why have we stopped?

Sawyer: We Need to get to the other side.

Charlie: Yeah but we can just-

(Sawyer quickly dives into the water.)

Charlie: Walk around the water.

(The camera shows Sawyer under water swimming. When Sawyer comes up to breathe, he finds that it is raining.)

SAWYER: (deep breathe)

(Sawyer swims back under water. Camera shows a hand come up and grab his leg. He fights the hand and makes his way to the other side.)

(Sawyer lays on the ground and breathes slowly. Relaxing. Then Sawyer starts to hear whispers.)

WHISPERS: Betrayer. You betrayed him. Betrayer.

(Sawyer sits up in fright and confusion.

HARD CUT TO BLACK.

[TITLE LOGO: LOST

FADE OUT.

To be continued.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. And I'm not looking to make a profit. Please don't sue me.


End file.
